Geometricians: The Shape Of Trust
by Dibison
Summary: Read and follow the journey of a small group of kids who will just about anything to be best Pokemon trainer ever. You won't really understand why its called Geometricians: The Shape of Trust until you read the 3rd and 4th chapter. Please Review. Thanx


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did though. Ok here it goes-  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Geometricians: The Shape of Trust  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
The bells of Relicanny Middle school rang as fourth period began. Loads of kids hurrying and scurrying everywhere, saying their "Hellos" and "Goodbyes" And like all kids of Relicanny Middle, each kid knew of Pokemon and most likely had one of their own. They battled their hearts out with Gameboys during class, because that was the only thing close to real battling until after school. Jimmy Quape was one of kids. He was exceeding good at math, especially at geometry. He, like many others, wanted to be an elite Pokemon trainer someday. And the adventure begins with Jimmy and Hudson(Jimmy's friend) walking down the hall...   
  
"Its already fourth period dude, are you ready for that big tournament in Mauville City Park after school?" Hudson said to Jim as they both opened there lockers and got out the stuff needed for the last period.   
  
"Yup, I'm using Huntail's agility and hydro pump , Brelooom's fighting combinations and then Magneton's Tri attack . I've trained hard all week for this, I know they're going to wipe the competition out!"  
  
"I'm apart of the competition too. To bad its only 3 on 3. We could have entered the Tasco Tag Team tournament together in Golden Rod, but our rank was too low." Hudson replied.  
  
"Yeah! So... What pokemon are you using this afternoon?" Jim asked.  
  
"I've been trainin' Grovyle, Nosepass and the legendary Relicanth."  
  
"Do you just have to represent our school mascot. I mean it seems kinda geeky."  
  
"Well the oath says that the Relicanth is trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave clean and reverent. And so far it hasn't lied." Hudson said proudly.  
  
"Did you just recite our school oath! What a geek." A girl walking into History class said.  
  
"Told ya so" Jim said laughing at Hudson.  
  
"Laugh all you want. But when I'll be beating your ass in the finals you'll be crying. That is if you make it to the finals." He laughed back.  
  
"You'll regret that" Jim said in a disbelieving face. "Come on let's get to class. I don't think I can handle another detention with Mr. Laslope  
  
So the two went to History class which happened to be conveniently in the same hallway that their lockers were in... And their last class after history was cancelled due to the extreme sickness of Mrs. Towu(Science Teacher). So that meant lots of pokeblock trading in the cafeteria. After being dropped off by the school bus, they started walking to Hudson's house.   
  
"Your dad still is giving us a ride to Mauville, right?" Jim asked.   
  
"Yeah. He should be"   
  
"We really lucked up today. I can't believe Mrs. Towu was so sick that science classes were cancelled!" said Jim in excitement.  
  
"I know. But I rather would have been in Science Those pokeblock trades were really unfair. Some guy wanted 5 Reds for one white!"  
  
"I heard a white pokeblock raises all five conditions. I traded two Indigos for four Yellows. According to the PokeNav, yellow pokeblocks raises the tough condition. So I gave them to Huntail. I figured he could use a little extra boost before the tournament this afternoon. Jimmy replied.  
  
"At least you got a deal out of it." Hudson said as they arrived at his front door.  
  
Hudson's father greeted them at the door.  
  
"There you two are. Hurry up and get ready, we don't want to be late." Mr. Kelpsy(Hudson's last name) said.  
  
Hudson's dad was a Water pokemon researcher, who mostly worked in and under the ocean. Three times he SCUBA dived, he brought back Relicanth for Hudson, a Clampearl(which evolved in a Huntail) for Jimmy, and a Chinchou(which evolved into a Lanturn) for Klarissa(Hudson's older sister).   
  
Hudson ran upstairs to grab his three pokeballs and to put on his lucky watch.  
  
"Oh yeah call your mom Jim and let her know your here" Mr. Kelpsy reminded Jimmy.   
  
"Ok." he replied.  
  
"Hudson, charge my PokeNav up to your computer will ya?" Jim yelled.  
  
"Throw it up!" Hudson yelled back down.   
  
"You better catch it" Jimmy yelled back.  
  
Jimmy threw up his PokeNav and called his mother before they left. They gathered their things and hit the road from Lilycove City to Mauville City Park.   
  
"Hudson did you bring my PokeNav?" Jim asked.   
  
"Yeah and mine." He replied as he handed Jimmy his pokeNav.   
  
As they drove through the evening rush hour, Jim and Hudson talked for like 20 minutes. Then Hudson put on his earphones and turned on some tunes. They arrived at the park around 4:30 that after noon...  
  
"We're here!" Mr. Kelspy said loudly, awaking Hudson from his short nap.  
  
"Everyone from school is here" Jimmy said looking out from the car window.  
  
"Hudson, I'm going to sign us in."  
  
"Alright I'll be walking around" Hudson replied.  
  
"I'll be buying a soda and watching you all battle." Mr. Kelpspy said, adding his two cent to the conversation.  
  
"Ok dad.", Hudson replied.  
  
Hudson wondered off into the park and Jimmy signed them in as he said.  
  
Soon they all saw many people getting in their last moments of training in before the tournament began. The pokemon were unbelievably strong. There was one Roselia, who could knock down trees with a Petal Dance and grow them back again with her Growth move. There was a Loudred who could yell loud enough to drive a pokemon insane. And there was an Azurill cute enough to stop any pokemon attacking it.  
  
Jimmy or Hudson's pokemon couldn't cut down trees rapidly and grow them back again, their pokemon couldn't yell loud enough to make everything around it miserable nor cute enough to stop a pokemon from attacking. Quickly, both Jimmy and Hudson thought they were assumed they doomed for.   
  
None of them expected anything like this.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Now that you have at read or at least glanced at this story please post a review on it.  
  
If you wanna know want happens in the tournament check back into back in about a week or two.(Maybe shorter than that).  
  
-Dibison 


End file.
